Oh, It Is Love
by J3nnif3r
Summary: A series of oneshot drabbles. BB fluff all the way. Rated M for the possible future.
1. Drink Away Your Sorrows

**This is going to be a series of drabbles that I'm writing to overcome writers block. I'm not sure how often I'll update but I'll try to make it as often as possible.**

**I am considering extending the first two to fics of their own but atm my muse has gone on holiday ;)**

**Disclaimer; If I owned them, do you think I would spend all my free time writing fluffy smut? No my dead friends, I would be WATCHING fluffy smut.**

Her head hung down, staring intently a the table in front of her as he strolled into the bar and took a seat in the booth next to her, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the young anthropologist.

"Angela said I'd find you here," He spoke quietly, more to himself as his eyes scanned the room appreciatively. She said nothing as she quickly downed another glass of Cider.

"I don't think that's a good idea," He warned, taking the empty glass away from her and pushing it to the other side of the table. She glared at him, flagged down a waiter and ordered another.

"We should get out of here," he muttered as he stood up, pulling her with him and escorting her by her elbow out of the bar.

It was only when they were inside the SUV that she spoke,

"It's my fault."

"No, Bones, it's not your fault. It's his fault."

"I killed someone Booth. An innocent person." She said weakly, turning to look at him with tears in her eyes and anguish written on her features. The only time he's seen her without that damn mask and she was crying, big salty tears that slid down her cheeks as she looked down at them, apparently surprised. He immediately pulled her to him, hugging her tightly as he ran comforting circles across her back.

"Booth?" She asked quietly, pulling back slightly, "I don't want to be alone"

"Stay at my place tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Of course I'm sure Bones. We're partners." He said gently, releasing his embrace and starting the car, but keeping his hand over hers, offering her a small amount of comfort for her troubled times.

**Reviews feed my muse**

**Along with chocolate Booths**

**Mmmm...chocolatly goodness**

**Bwahahahahahahaha**


	2. Body Heat

**Chapter DEUX**

**A little more BB luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurvvv**

**You know they want it really **

**;)**

She stood in the rain, watching the droplets fall and cascade over the pavement. It was comforting, being the only one, as if the world didn't matter. Sitting there, in the Jeffersonian gardens, she had never felt more alive, but she was dying a little bit more inside each day, knowing that she had taken the life of an innocent, that she should be in prison. Well, she would be, if it wasn't for Booth. She had to admit that her feelings for him were growing, no matter how much she disliked it. It was inevitable.

Her jeans and tank top were plastered to her skin, her hair hanging damply around her shoulders. She shivered, suddenly feeling the cold.

"God, you'll catch your death out here, Bones." A soft voice spoke from behind her

"You can't logically catch your dea-"

"You're just about to," Interrupted Booth, joining her on the bench, invading her personal space by sitting as close to her as possible. Her gaze questioned this proximity but the only two words he needed to utter for her to understand were "body heat" and he knew that. Which was exactly what he said, before pulling her to her feet and leading her gently to his awaiting SUV.

**Bwahahahaha**

**BODY HEAT**


	3. Confusion

**Three chapters in one night**

**A****ren't you lucky?**

**I've already started making this one longer**

**Filled with BB fluff of course ;)**

I stumbled down the road, not worrying about the traffic as it was almost midnight and the storm was getting worse by the second. No one would be out in this weather. I couldn't even remember why _I_ was out in this weather. I should be safe at home in front of a warm fire, reading a study on anthropology. But instead I was hobbling down an empty road, trying to get somewhere that I couldn't see.

I was suddenly blinded by car headlights and I put my hand up to cover my eyes. The car speeded towards me but all I could do was stand there, even to this day I don't know why I didn't leap out the way or scream at the driver to stop, but just stood there, blinking at the light. I heard breaks squeal, a car door open, then slam shut and a shout, a voice I thought I knew but couldn't place. The driver grabbed me and pulled me into his warm embrace. I wondered why he was hugging me for standing in the middle of the road and why his cologne smelled like Booths. Then it all fell into place, like pieces of a puzzle and I realised that if the driver was acting like Booth and smelled like Booth then he must b-

"BONES!" His voice broke into my thoughts as I was finally brought back to my senses.

"Booth?" I asked surprise evident in my voice.

"What the hell are you doing out in this weather? And why, may I ask, were you walking in the middle of the road?" He demanded, pulling me even closer.

"It...I...uh...um...I...don't know," I stuttered and attempted to pull out of his grasp.

"Hey Bones, you could get hypothermia if we don't get your temperature up; you're freezing."

"Hmm...It's cold." I agreed, relaxing into his arms.

"Lets get you home. Thought I'm not sure it's possible in this weather." He prompted, sliding out of our hug and draping one arm over my shoulder and the other wrapped tightly around my waist as he led me to the SUV.

**Come on, chant with me;**

**WE WANT SMUT**

**WE WANT SMUT**

**Ya think if I shout loud enough, they'll give in?**


	4. Pathfinders and miniskirts

**This one is insanly random**

**And finishes in a really strange place**

**But whatever**

**You know you love it REALLY**

**Inspired by my DofE expidition**

**Damn if those packs don't cripple you**

"Bones" He called, stepping into her office, "let's go CAMPING!" His last remark made her hear snap up and her eyes focus on his in confusion.

"What?"

"Camping Bones, let's go CAMPING!" His eyes sparkled with excitement as he jumped up and down on the spot.

"Why?"

"I need a reason to show my partner the JOY of CAMPING?"

"Yes" She stated bluntly, returning her gaze to the paperwork that lay atop her desk.

"But Boooooones," he whined.

"No." She could almost hear him pouting, "I've got far too much work."

"But it's a Saturday, Bones. Saturday's are for CAMPING."

"You obviously enjoy it." She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm as she brought her eyes back to his. His grin widened as her saw her defences weakening.

"Come on Bones, nothing like a bit of strenuous walking to get your blood pumping," his eyes shone with happiness and she felt herself melt into their chocolaty centre.

"Strenuous?" She asked, showing interest.

* * *

"Where are we going? Don't I need to pack?" She asked, furrowing her brows in confusion as Booth parked outside his apartment

"Nope, Angela's already done that for you. We just need to pick them up." He gave her his best charm smile before climbing out of the car, waiting for her to do that same and guiding her into his apartment building with his hand securely in the small of her back. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, he immediately strode to two Pathfinder 65 litre rucksacks. He turned to face Brennan once he had reached his destination; her eyes shone with a mixture of uncertainty and delight. He picked up the rucksack and motioned her to turn around. Confusion laced her face but she complied, 'causing him to smile, thinking about the trust she had for him. What had she called it? Oh yes. Faith.

He held the bag parallel with her back and she slid her arms into it, testing the weight. But what she didn't realise was that a certain Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI was still supporting the rucksack. And when he released it from his grasp, she _certainly_ realised.

Her legs buckled from underneath her and if he hadn't been expecting this reaction, she might've fallen. But he knew from the moment he picked it up that the bag was far too heavy for her. God knows what Angela put in the damn thing. He caught her thighs; it was about the only thing he could catch with the oversized pack prohibiting access from her neck to her butt. She squealed in surprise as his hands clutched her thighs and brought her swiftly to him. Well as near to him as was possible; considering the rucksack. But it stopped her from falling and she was grateful for that.

"Uh...Thanks" pause "Booth"

"Anytime Bones, anytime." She could practically hear him grinning as he slipped the bag from her shoulders. "Let's see if we can loose some of this weight then, huh?" She nodded simply as he sauntered into his bedroom, his hand latching onto her elbow as he passed and pulling her with him.

He tipped the contents of the bag onto his bed; sitting down on the edge of the mattress and gesturing her to do that same. As soon as he spotted the absurdly short mini skirt that was more like the length of his belt and a little silky pink thing that he guessed Ange had thought Brennan would sleep in, he knew they were going to repack. Everything.

**Told ya it ended in a strange place**

**But NEVER FEAR**

**I plan to make this one a longer fic**

**When I summon the energy**

**I have MAN FLU**


	5. Nightmares and Medallions

**Edit: I saw Beaver In the Otter last night. It made me smile when Booth his little brother a Saint medallion. I thought maybe I went a bit far with the religion thing, but apparently not :)**

**I know most of your guys have probably already read this before, but I couldn't figure out another way to edit it :)**

**Oh and I have 12 weeks off starting on the 11th of June (although then I go on holiday for a week) so I should update then.**

**But I have exams at the moment, thus the lack of updates.**

* * *

Brennan was just getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. Knowing who it would be so early in the morning, she immediately crossed to the door, unbolted and opened it, smiling as she saw the form of her knight-in-oh-so-shining-armour. Until she caught his expression.

"Booth?"

Silence.

"Booth? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

More silence.

"Do you want to come in and talk about it?" she asked tentatively, motioning to the couch. Bingo. He moved into the apartment, closing the door behind him. When he didn't make any further motion towards the settee, she turned back around to face him.

"Booth?" Her voice quivered. _Angela,_ she thought, _something's happened to Angela._

He simply answered by wrapping his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. However, she did not protest, merely sliding her own arms around his back and resting her head on his shoulder. He needed her. And she would be there for him.

"Booth?" she asked, yet again, "is someone hurt?"

Silence.

"Angela?"

...

"Jack?"

...

"Zach?"

...

"Parker?!" She began pounding his chest in frustration, tears falling down her cheeks. He finally woke from his stupor.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"Are they dead?!" she screamed.

"Is who dead?"

"No one's dead?"

"No, Bones, no one's dead."

"Then why are you here?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No. I just want to forget."

"Huh?" She stepped back, wanting to be able to see his face better, but his hands found her waist and she was again in his arms.

"I needed to know you were safe. I needed to feel you."

"I'm safe Booth. I can look after myself you know. And anyway; you're my gun, remember?"

"But what if I'm not there to protect you? What if you're caught off guard?" She thought for a moment, needing to find something to console him.

"God."

"What?"

"God. He'll protect me."

"You don't believe in God."

"But you do."

Seeming to remember something, Booth pulled a chain from around his neck and dropped it over Brennan's. She caught hold of the pendant and studied is closely. It was circular, with the drawing of a man in the centre and around the outside; "Saint Christopher, Protect Us." was engraved. His hands cupped hers as he whispered so softly she had to lean closer to hear;

"It'll keep you safe."

"But who will keep you safe?"

"You will."

* * *

**The necklace I was thinking of is; ./webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=10001&catalogId=1500001501&langId=-1&productId=1500336767**

**Take care, everybody.  
**


	6. Gunplay

_So, I realised I haven't uploaded in a while, and I thought of this drabble when I was watching Lost and Shannon pointed a gun at John._

_I've already written a new chapter for A Stab of Sorrow, but I just need to check through it first, so it'll probably be uploaded tomorrow :)_

_Happy reading_

_Oh and yes, I tried REALLY hard to not mention the name of the guy 'cause I couldn't think of one ;)_

_WARNING; Character death. This is not for the happy!_

* * *

"Bones, put the gun down." He pleaded as she released the safety with a loud "click"

"I can't Booth. He killed Angela. He killed my best friend."

"I know Bones, I know. Just give me the gun, huh? Just hand it to me and he'll go to prison for a very long time." He stepped towards her tentatively, reaching towards the gun. Seeing the movement from the corner of her eye, Brennan twirled around to face him, the gun now pointing at his chest. "Hey now Bones, you don't want to do that."

"Don't I?"

"No Bones, just hand me the gun, come on Honey." She shook her head violently, sending the tears that she had been holding at bay down her cheeks.

"I can't Booth. I can't. He killed Ange. He killed her." She sniffed loudly and swiped her free hand over her face, wiping away her tears angrily. She turned back to face the culprit, pointing the gun at his head. "Why did you do it?" She asked, "Why did you kill her?"

"To get to you."

"Well you did. Are you happy now? Are pleased with yourself?!" She waved the gun around wildly, as Booth stepped in front of her, causing the gun to again point at him. "Booth? What are you doing? Get out of my way."

"No Bones."

"Booth?"

"I can't let you do this to yourself, Bones. You'll hate yourself for this later."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will. Just hand me the gun, Sweetie, and this will be all over with."

"No." She whispered hoarsely, "I have to do this for Ange."

"Well then you'll have to shoot me too."

"What? Why?"

"Because if I hadn't been drinking that night, I would have been able to drive. I would have arrived in time. She would still be here."

"I miss her Booth. I miss her so much."

"I know Baby, I know." He reached out and gently pulled the gun from her grasp, putting the safety on and slipping it into his pocket. Turning back to face the man which his partner almost killed, he cuffed him, rather violently, and practically threw him at the backup officers that had just arrived.

He crossed the distance between them in two long strides and threw his arms around her, crushing her against his chest as she cried for all that she had lost.

* * *

_Reviews are my only source of nurishment! Well, along with Skittles._


End file.
